


I Missed You

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Fayana Femslash100 Astrology Drabbles [3]
Category: The Secret Circle (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 09:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1936395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faye drops in on Diana after Diana's summer away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Missed You

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place following the series finale. No major spoilers. Written for astrology prompt #3 'Gemini.'

Faye took a deep breath before ringing the doorbell to the Meade home. She tried to conceal her pleasure when Diana answered the door.

“You’re back” said Faye.

“Come in” said Diana. “I just got in about half an hour ago. You’re the first person I’ve seen outside of my family.”

Faye followed Diana inside and up to her bedroom, where Diana was busy unpacking.

“How was your summer?” Faye asked.

Diana’s eyebrows narrowed. “What are you doing here Faye?” Diana was suspicious: the two had never been close.

“Can’t a friend just drop in on a friend after they’ve been out of touch all summer? Jeez.”

“Expect we’ve never really been friends, have we, Faye?” Diana said quietly.

“What does that mean? Look, we may have our differences but you’re still part of my circle…”

“Is that all I am to you? A member of you circle? Can’t we be friends?”

Faye sighed. “Diana, haven’t you figured out by now that we can never be friends?”

“Why not Faye?” Diana raised her voice in frustration.

“Because I want to be more than just your friend!” Faye blurted out.

“You do?” Diana was taken aback. “I…I never realized...”

“Of course you didn’t.” Faye turned to leave Diana’s bedroom.

“Faye wait!” Diana reached out to grab the other girl’s arm. “Look, I just need some time to figure things out. About me…and about us. But in the meantime I just want you to know that while I was away…I missed you.”


End file.
